Room of Angel
by Ursae089
Summary: UA zombie apocalypse YAOI Kuroro listens to rumors about a possible cure, and wants to get the most out of it, only that he did not expect the cure to be a teenager. story with Shounen ai theme (chicoxchico) Ship: Kurokura


Life on earth was practically extinct, and the few people left on it had to spend every moment of their lives looking for food, medicine or ammunition to protect themselves from other people, or from walkers.

Rumors had been heard that one of the countries had developed a cure for all diseases. However, that cure turned into something worse, a virus. It spread rapidly like fire through cities, nations and finally the whole world.

The first years were the worst. Somehow Kuroro's group had managed to survive and formed their small barracks where they were safe. Everyday was the same, search for survival and clashes with other groups across the territory.

Little by little, conflicts diminished, and when people began to believe that they would have to live that way forever, the rumors began.

In some laboratory in a certain city, a cure was being developed and it seemed to be a success.

Wheter this was truth or not, Kuroro would be the one to discover the truth behind the walls of the laboratory.

With the help of his team he managed to sneak into the laboratory, at first everything seemed completely empty. Dark corridors, disordered, with things thrown everywhere. Still he did not waste his time, he found some medicines and a couple of other things. It was not too much; but as things were, that made a big difference.

He continued his course, inspecting each room, two of his companions kept helping him to review each area.

-I don't know leader, it seems that no one has been here for a long time- commented Nobunaga observing the layers of dust accumulated everywhere.

-Yeah it seems like that, but there is something very strange in this whole thing– Shalnark began to say - if this place was evicted, then the power plant should not be working, same for its security system by the way it took me several minutes to turn it off.

-This place must be a facade- commented Kuroro - we have conveniently found medicines and other things, any ordinary person with curiosity about this place, would be satisfied with what he found knowing that there is nothing else here. But these are not the real laboratories.

–I was thinking just the same leader – Shalnark said, his smile increasing.

-Let's search.

They spent a couple of hours inspecting the place, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Until Shalnark managed to find something interesting.

-Look leader- said showing some plans of the building that he found - we are supposed to be here- said pointing on the map- if we follow this corridor, we should reach one more, and at the end of this a few stairs. But I've been inspecting, and there's no other broker.

\- Maybe someone close it, so people couldn't get in. But there is another way to pass it– said Kuroro pointing to the ventilation on the roof.

–I'll wait for you here, keeping an eye here– Nobunaga said, although the real reason was that he had a certain phobia about small places.

-All right. If you see someone, kill him.

Both Kuroro and Shalnark followed the conduits according to the plans and managed to reach the "secret" corridor.

As Shal had pointed out, there were stairs at the end of the corridor.

-You go upstairs, I'll go down- Kuroro said and Shalnark followed his instructions.

And while Kuroro was entering that dark and secluded place, a feeling of ecstasy seized him. He felt that was close to discovering something interesting.

When he reached the end of the stairs there was a corridor with several rooms. He checked each of them, in some he found beds with blood stains; in others, walkers tied to these, he could guess that did not pass much time since some of them had been transformed into those beings; in another one he found something quite peculiar, he was a human, he was already dead but he had not been transformed and there were no signs of brain damage. He continued his journey, until he reached the end of the last room. He saw someone's back, and some blond hair.

He entered the room cautiously, if it was one of those things, he could attack him. He approached carefully and could see that fortunately it was not one of those monsters. It seemed only a girl, about 18 years old. She was slow breathing, probably slept or had been sedated. He walked beside his bed, and saw on the wall a table with some attached papers. He took them and began to leaf through them.

It was all medical information about the patient, a boy - he was surprised, he looked more like a 19-years-old woman. It seemed that he was the test subject number 21, and the only one who had survived so far. The report was detailed and interesting, since it was possible that the blood of that boy was the cure to end with the virus. Kuroro did not waste time, he sent a signal through a device that Shalnark had given to him, which meant that the mission was over and they had to return to the base. The next thing he did was take the report and put it in his coat. He approached the bed and loaded the young man, who was much lighter than he looked and hurried out of that place.


End file.
